


Home Sweet Home

by GravityUniverse115



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Steven is traveling around the country to embrace his human side and figure out who he really is. As he's driving through the state of Oregon, the Dondai breaks down in a sleepy town called Gravity Falls. While he's stranded he meets all kinds of different people and makes new friends. And maybe discovers a second family hidden in the woods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story here so I hope you like it. I saw some crossover fanart and I loved the concept so much I just had to write it

It started out as any other day. Steven had just had breakfast with Connie at a diner. He told her how he was about to stop in Oregon. He seemed pretty excited about it as it was very different from Beach City. Although Steven didn't fully grasp the concept so Connie explained. She told him all about the magnificent trees and how much nature there was. Steven's eyes lit up as he heard all the wonderful things about the state. Now he was even more ecstatic to head over there. Connie couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's reaction. She knew he got excited over the littlest things so she didn't hold him back any longer. They gave each other a quick kiss and with that, Steven was out the door

As he was driving down the open road, these beautiful, tall pine trees can be spotted outside. Steven blushed as he took in his surroundings. He'd never seen something so gorgeous and lushest. It was no beach but it was wonderful in its own unique way. Right below the freeway was a small, quiet town. However Steven always liked to check out the bigger cities. As he was passing by, the Dondai started slowing down. He tried pushing harder on the gas petal but it only made things worse. The Dondai eventually came to a stop on the side of the road. Steven stepped out to see what was going on when suddenly the engine caught on fire. Steven let out a huge sigh and pulled out his phone. "Guess I gotta call a tow truck."

It was late afternoon by the time the truck showed up. They towed it to the nearest town: Gravity Falls. Steven had them leave it at the nearest car shop. As he was leaving, the shop owner approached him. "Well hello there stranger! Bud Gleeful at your service. Would you be interested in buying one of my cars here?"

"Uh no thanks. I just came to drop off my car."

"Well maybe you'd like to meet my son. Gideon! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Out comes a 12 year old boy wearing a suit and big white hair

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Li'l Gideon." Steven smiles and crouches down to his level

"Aww you're so cute!" He messed up Gideon's hair a little 

"Hey! Watch the hair!" He kicked Steven in the shin and walked away. Steven cried out in pain and held his leg. He was slightly annoyed and just left. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning so he decided to check out the local diner

He sat down in a nearby booth and ordered his food. As Steven waited for his food to be ready, he heard laughing and spotted a family sitting in the booth in front of him. It was two old men and a young boy and girl. Steven needed some place to stay and they seemed like nice people so he approached them

He cleared his throat to get their attention and spoke. "Hi. My name is Steven and I'm a bit lost. My car broke down and I don't have a place to stay."

"You can stay with us! I'm Mabel. This is my twin brother Dipper and our Grunkles: Stan and Ford." Dipper was a bit skeptical 

"Mabel, are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know this guy."

"Aw come on Dipper. He's alone and has nowhere to go. And we could make a new friend."

Steven had one more remark on the situation. "I should probably let you know that I'm part gem." He lifted up his shirt and showed them his gemstone. Everyone was entranced. Especially Ford

"Interesting. This could be a new scientific breakthrough. You're more than welcome to stay with us. Mind if I run a few tests when we get to the house?" Stan stopped Ford in his tracks

"Easy poindexter. Let the kid breathe a little." 

Later that evening, Steven grabbed his luggage out of the car and headed to a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. He walked upstairs to the twins' room and set his bags down. He felt out of breath so he sat on one of the suitcases. Stan came in with an inflatable mattress. "You're lucky we keep a spare mattress in the closet. Hope you don't mind bunking with the kids."

"No, it's fine."

"Good. Cuz I'm not sharing my room with you." On that note Stan left, leaving Steven a bit confused 

The twins came in wearing their pajamas. Mabel placed something on Steven's mattress. "Here you go Steven! I figured you feel pretty lonely so I'm letting you borrow one of my stuffed animals. Just remember to give it back to me when you leave."

Steven picked up the stuffed animal and smiled. It was a small black bear with brown eyes. He was really touched by the gesture. It made him miss home a little. "Thanks Mabel." He set the bear back down and went to change in the bathroom. He came back in his pajamas and set his jacket on the floor. When he got settled in, the twins simultaneously said goodnight

"Night guys." He checked his phone and thought to text Connie. He figured it can wait until morning. He kept the stuffed bear close to him and stared at the ceiling for a while. Eventually his eyes felt heavy and he peacefully drifted asleep 


	2. Salt on the Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Ford have a little bonding time but he hits a little too close to home

The next day had arrived and everything was peaceful in the Pines house. Now they have an extra mouth to feed with Steven being stranded in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. The Stan twins were relaxing in the kitchen while drinking coffee together. Then Dipper and Mabel made their way downstairs. Mabel was being her usual cheerful self and pouring herself a glass of Mabel Juice. On the other hand, Dipper was acting grumpier than usual. His eyes were a light red and had dark bags around them. He simply grabbed a chair at the table and begrudgingly sat down

"Dipper are you okay? What happened?" Ford questioned with concern in his voice

Dipper heaved out a heavy sigh and answered. "Steven happened. He kept me up all night with his insanely loud snoring. And here I thought Grunkle Stan was bad."

"Hey! Mine is a medical condition....probably." Stan snapped

Ford focused his attention back on the boy. "Did you try telling him this?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Oh trust me, I tried."

 **Flashback to the night** **before**

Dipper was startled by the sound of snoring. He sat up in bed and investigated. He found that the noise was coming from Steven. The boy was seen laying flat on his back on the mattress. Dipper growled and tried plugging his ears with a pillow. But to no avail. He finally stood up and attempted to wake him. "Steven! Come on man, wake up!" Dipper tried desperately by kicking the boy's legs. Not super hard but hopefully enough to jolt him awake. He kept going at it until suddenly his life flashed before his eyes as he was pushed against a wall. As he was regaining consciousness, Dipper noticed what had hit him. Steven's gem had reacted to Dipper hitting him and subconsciously released his bubble. Dipper quickly became agitated. "Ah seriously?!"

**Back to the present**

"I ended up sleeping in the bathroom. But it didn't help much." A few minutes passed and Steven showed up fully dressed. Dipper immediately rotated in his seat and stood up. "Oh great, I'm going to bed now." As he walked past, Steven tilted his head and gave a confused look

"What's _his_ problem?" Steven asked

Mabel responded promptly. "Don't worry about him. He's always grumpy first thing in the morning. And he's got like a huge sweating problem haha!" Steven wasn't sure how to respond so he just shrugged it off. Mabel handed him a breakfast plate and they all ate together 

Later, as Ford was looking through his journal he thought up a plan. "Hey Steven, would you mind if I asked you a few questions and ran some tests? I'd love to learn about the gems species and record it in my journal." Steven was thrown off with this request. He didn't think anyone would be interested in gem society or gem culture. Let alone want to study him

"Oh, uh sure." He thought what's the worst that could happen?

"Excellent! Follow me." Ford eagerly got up from his chair and walked to the doorway

"Wait, right now?" 

Ford quickly nodded his head. "Yes! The sooner we start the better. Come along." He gestured for Steven to follow him and they made their way to the vending machine. Ford inputted the code and off they were. As they headed down to the lab, Steven couldn't help but stare at everything around him. As impressive as gem technology was, this was a whole new level of impressiveness. Once they made it all the way down, Ford started getting everything prepped 

"This is where I conduct all my research and experiments. Just last year, the kids helped me save the world from a 2 dimensional demon." Ford enjoyed talking about science and his adventures with the family at every chance he got. The two each pulled up a chair and sat across from one another 

"I know that feeling. The gems and I have saved the Earth more times than I can count." Steven chuckled nervously and began beating himself up. _Ugh why did I say that?! I don't even hardly_ _know this person!_ These thoughts kept repeating over and over again in his mind

"I'd love to hear all about it but first..." He pulled out a pen and the journal. "...I want to know more about you! For starters: your family. Who raised you?"

Steven wasn't sure where to start and anxiously scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, there's my dad. He's just a human. He raised me in a van for the first part of my life. Then when I was 10 I moved in with the Crystal Gems: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." 

Ford took some notes. "Who are these 'Crystal Gems'?" The scientist was practically on the edge of his seat

"They're like a race of aliens-"

"Aliens you say?!" Ford interrupted 

"Uhhh yeah. Anyway, they rebelled against their home planet: Homeworld. We're the guardians of Earth and protect humanity from any threats. But I'm only half gem." Ford paused and looked at that last part

"Wait, so your mother was a gem?" Steven anxiously tapped his foot

"Yes. Can we not talk about her please?"

Ford pressured for more answers. "But what was she like? How did she meet your father?" Steven tensed up and got up from his seat

"Please just change the subject." Steven was tryin his best to remain calm but he was running out of patience 

"Steven you'd really helping people out with this information!" With each comment Ford made, revealed a crack in Steven

His body slowly started glowing pink. "No, I'm tired of helping people! A-And I'm tired of people using me like this! I'm done!" Steven stood in place, scowling at him. While Ford could only gasp and stare with his mouth agape 

"Steven it's fine. You don't have to tell me anything. You can just give me your dad's phone number, I can call him, and he can tell me everything-" The teen was shook and madder than ever

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Are you serious?! Right now?! Why would I do anything for you?! All you've done is use me and try to take advantage of me!....Well I'm sick of it. You wanna see what I can do?..." Steven slowly walked towards him while Ford was simultaneously stepping back. Without warning, Steven sprinted up and shoved Ford against the wall with a fist in the air. ".....I'll show you."

Ford stayed perfectly still and raised his hands in surrender. As soon as he did that, Steven slowly backed away and looked down at his hands in complete horror. Ford noticed how scared the boy looked and tried to calm him. "Steven...it's okay-" Before he could finish that sentence, Steven ran back towards the elevator and went upstairs. "Steven!" It was no use. He wouldn't stop for anything. Steven pushed his way through the crowd of people in the gift shop. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to get as far away as possible. Anywhere

He winded up in a deep part of the forrest. He leaned back against a nearby tree and slid down to the ground, falling into the fetal position. After crying for a few minutes he decided maybe calling his girlfriend would help. With each ring, he became more and more paranoid that she wouldn't answer. _Please Connie, pick up!_ Suddenly she appeared on the other line. "Hey Steven! How's the road trip goin?" Her tone of voice completely shifted when she heard Steven trying to hold back tears over the phone. "Steven, what's wrong?"

The boy paused before responding. "I had a pink outburst. My first one in 6 months. I don't want to go through this again. I don't want to become a monster again!" He starts shaking a little and begins crying once again. Connie starts panicking and not sure what to do. She to think of something quickly. "Steven, take some deep breaths. Do you want the gems with you?"

Steven hesitates for a few seconds. "No I don't want to worry everyone-" 

Connie interjected. "I'm not gonna tell all of them. It'll just be Garnet Amethyst, and Pearl."

"....Okay."

"And have you been talking to your therapist?" Connie wanted to make sure he was taking care of himself 

"Yes."

That brought her so much relief. "Okay I'll talk to the gems and you call your therapist later." Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He immediately recognized it as Ford

"Connie I have to go now. I'll call you back." Steven quickly hung up and tried hiding behind the tree. Unfortunately it didn't work. Ford still heard him and began slowly approaching the tree. He carefully tip toed around when he spotted the boy out of the corner of his eye

Steven glanced up at him then back at the ground. Ford didn't say a word and just sat next to him, resting up against the tree. Neither of them said a word as Steven hang his head down in shame. Ford felt a bit awkward but spoke the first word. "Steven..I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have pressed you like that-"

"No, it's fine. You didn't know. I'm sorry I...almost killed you. My mother can be a touchy subject." Steven tried to bury his face in his jacket so Ford wouldn't see him cry. The old man felt even more sympathy for the boy. He wasn't the best at this sort of thing when it came to people he didn't know very well. But Steven had no one by his side right now. Ford just saw a sad, scared little kid. He knows what it's like to feel alone. After Stan was kicked out of their family home, and spending 30 years in other dimensions. Only to fend for himself

Ford inched his way closer to Steven and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I understand. It's hard to move on from your past and the mistakes you made. But whatever is going on in your life, I'll be here to support you. And I won't force you to do any experiments." Ford leaned over and put an arm around his shoulder 

Steven chuckled at the man's last remark. "Thanks Ford." They smiled at each other and Ford gave him a big pat on the back

On the way back, Ford told Steven more about the anomalies that go on in Gravity Falls. And their friendship only grew stronger 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be nice to have Steven bond with each character. And I chose Ford first. It made sense to me lol. Sorry it took so long to update. It took me forever to write this. I hope it was worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Feel free to give me feedback. I'm open to criticism. I'll try to update as much as possible. A lot more stories to come in the future


End file.
